Un Gran Cambio (II Parte)
by Rey Oscuro
Summary: Despues de haber sido encarcelado en una aldea desconocida han pasado dos años desde ese suceso, que habra pasado. Acaso Naruto se morira en su propia reja mientras mientras Orochimaru y Tobi estan alla afuera o podra sobrevivir?


Introducción

Cándido

Ya han pasado dos años desde mi supuesta muerte en mi batalla contra Sasuke, dos años desde que llegue a esta pequeña aldea llamada Ishigakure. Durante mi corto tiempo en la prisión me sorprendí al ver que la villa estaba prácticamente en sus inicios, no tenian a quien seguir ni un ejemplo de un líder. Decían que los supuestos líderes o las personas que eran poderosas se fueron del lugar por un tiempo. Fue cuando un día, bandidos atacaron tratando de llevarse cualquier tesoro que la aldea tuviese. Fue cuando entre en acción y desde entonces la gente me tuvo como ejemplo y me hizo el Shodaime Ishikage.

Un joven rubio de quince estaba sentado en una silla que era confortante haciendo el papeleo del día cuando llego uno de sus mejores Jonin. El a diferencia de todo kage portaba una kimono color negro cerrado por un cinturón de tela rojo y unos pantalones ANBU negros con vendaje medico como todo buen shinobi portaba y sandalias shinobi negras. En el frente de su kimono tenia del lado derecho de su torso el símbolo del clan Sarutobi en color café claro, el símbolo del clan senju en verde y el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en gris. Sobre su atuendo portaba una gabardina negra hecha de seda y en la espalda de dicha gabardina tenia cocido a un tigre blanco que al parecer se veía mostrando sus colmillos y sus garras. Y su sombrero de kage a diferencia de los otros Kages era completamente negro y el kanji de 'Ishi' que significa piedra en gris. Fue cuando la puerta de su oficina recibió varios golpes gentiles y el Ishikage le dio pase a la persona.

El hombre paso a la oficina y después de una breve y contundente señal de respeto puso su reporte en la mesa. "Todo bien; ¿Sesshomaru?" Naruto pregunto al hombre que simplemente dio un respiro. "No pasa nada; por ahora…"El hombre menciono y antes de salir menciono que tomaría en respiro por lo que el kage le dio el permiso.

Sesshomaru es un hombre de cabello blanco largo piel blanca y de apariencia suave, sin mencionar sus garras que son en extremo filosas y algunos detalles como su luna morada y las franjas de color rojo en sus mejillas y sobre sus ojos que en realidad son rasgos permanentes de su piel.

El es uno de los varios talentosos shinobi que llegaron a su aldea unos cuantos días después de que fue fundada e inclusive hicieron los primeros clanes de Ishigakure. Oh si, los clanes de Ishigakure eran pocos pero poderosos. Naruto era una persona olvidadiza, así que. Saco su diario y empezó a checar los clanes fundadores que ahora son partes del sistema shinobi.

**Clan Inu**

Miembros:

_**Inu no Taisho – Fundador del Clan**_

_Sesshomaru – Lider del Clan – Jonin_

_Inuyasha – Jonin_

_Lin_

_Kagome – Chunin _

Notas: Los miembros del clan son Daiyouki (Demonios) o Hanyou (Medio-Demonio) por lo que les da inmortalidad y capacidad de utilizar jutsus relacionados con el Youki y en vez de usar chakra usan Youki, una energía mucho mas potente que el chakra.

**Clan Kazaana**

_**Miatsu – Fundador del Clan**_

Miembos:

_Miroku – Lider del Clan – Jonin_

_Sango – Chunin_

_Miatsu_

_Sashako_

_Emiko_

Notas: Los miembros del clan son especiales por su aparente talento de suprimir el Youki y purificar a las personas. También reconocidos por su habilidad para usar barreras protectoras y el uso de agujeros negros para absorber cualquier cosa.

**Clan Satoru:**

Miembros:

_Takeshi – Lider del Clan – Jonin _

_Ishimaru - Chunin_

_Yumiko – Chunin_

_Miko – Genin_

_Daisuke – Genin_

Notas: En este clan predomina las líneas sucesorias relacionadas con la manipulación molecular.

**Clan Fujihara:**

Miembros:

_Sengou – Lider de Clan – Jonin_

_Sumoka – Jonin Retirada_

_Rin – Jonin_

_Tatsuo – Genin_

_Feruñy_ – Chunin

Nota: Las líneas sucesorias de este clan se centran en los elementos metálicos y sus posibles manipulaciones.

Naruto cerro su diario y dio un respiro, su aldea estaba lleno de shinobi's talentosos y de hecho Inuyasha tenia en sus manos un muy buen equipo hecho por miembros de clanes.

Su papeleo iba bien cuando tocaron su puerta y el permitió la entrada. Y justamente como el había pensado era el equipo Beta conformado por Inuyasha que era el sensei, Fujihara Tatsuo, Satoru Miko y Satoru Daisuke.

"Equipo Beta reportándose." Inuyasha respondió y el Ishikage accedió e Inuyasha dio el reporte al kage. "Muy bien hecho chicos." El Shodaime respondió y el equipo salió para que todo siguiera normal.

El registro total de sus shinobi activos es de sesentaisiete shinobi en servicio activo ya siendo cualquiera de los cuatro rangos que son Genin, Chunin, Jonin y Tokebetsu Jonin. Cuatro de esos sesentaisiete son lideres de clan y unos cuantos son portadores de líneas sucesorias mientras que los demás son shinobi's muy talentosos que ganaron sus rangos a pulso y que han estado al servicio de Ishigakure mucho antes de su llegada como líder de la aldea.

Y lo mejor era que su poder como Kage no era suprimido por nadie, su liderazgo era como el lo dicto. Dictadura Militar osease el Rango mas alto disponible será el que estará a cargo y en todas las naciones el cargo mas alto para un shinobi es ser el Kage de la villa y por ende el es la autoridad. Por supuesto el tenia su propio concilio que estaba hecho por los lideres de clanes y también por los cuatro Tokebetsu Jonin de la aldea.

A diferencia de Konoha, Ishigakure tenía solamente cuatro Tokebetsu Jonin que para casualidad eran Ex-Jinchuuriki; entre tales estaban. Yugito Nii, Han, Utakata y Fu.

Fue cuando se hizo el tiempo pata que empezara la reunión del concilio, al entrar Naruto vio a los cuatro líderes de los múltiples clanes de Ishigakure junto con los Cuatro Tokebetsu Jonin y la anciana Aghate conservando opinión general de todos los civiles.

"Quiero discutir con ustedes sobre la cuarta guerra ninja que esta apunto de estallar." Naruto respondió y por el mero nombrar de dicho evento el ambiente alrededor empezó a tensarse mas. "Las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha estuvieron muy tensas durante el ultimo par de años. Mas cuando se aliaron con nosotros y la hoja en mero enfado decidio cancelar cualquier alianza con la arena." Naruto informo y fue cuando de la nada un pájaro apareció con un rollo. El lo abrió y lo empezó a leer. "Aparentemente el Kazekage ha venido aquí para reunirse conmigo y hablar de algo muy importante." El Ishikage declaro la sesión pospuesta para cuando el tuviera un tiempo libre.

Fue cuando Naruto llego a su oficina que vio el rostro de su amigo Sabaku no Gaara. "Gaara." El Kage recibió cordialmente a su amigo que igualmente lo saludo. "¿Que te trae a mi humilde casa amigo?" El Uzumaki pregunto por lo que el Kazekage fue directo al grano. "No me sorprende que durante tu tiempo en prisión y prueba no te diste cuenta que la Hokage y sorprendentemente las demás aldeas pactaron Ninju-Shotai y con eso erradicaron Akatsuki en un 99.9%. El caso es, que el tipo enmascarado escapo y por lo que nos informo tu división de espionaje fue que después de la aparente desaparición de Orochimaru. La Aldea del Sonido fue tomada por el hombre enmascarado que se hace llamar Madara Uchiha." Gaara respondió y Naruto simplemente dio un respiro. "¿Asi que ahora habrá una guerra contra la aldea del sonido?" Pregunto el Kage por lo que Gaara asintió negativamente. "No exactamente. La situación es que; este hombre de una manera pudo contactar a aldeas menores cercanas a la aldea del sonido y nosotros creemos que los obligo de cierta manera a tener la alianza con ellos y ahora el territorio del sonido se extendió en un 350%." El Kazekage aseguro y Naruto pregunto sobre la búsqueda de los Jinchuuriki. "Aparentemente lo que busca es algo que necesita solamente un poco del chakra de cada uno, por lo que sorprendentemente después de que el de varias maneras obtuvo una muestra de los chakras de cada Jinchuuriki, aun no sabemos que haga con ellos. Tenemos también que lidiar con la hostilidad de la Nube y la ignorancia de la roca." Gaara asintió y el Ishikage simplemente dio un respiro. Fue cuando la asistente vino y le dio al Ishikage un rollo.

Naruto lo leyó y se sorprendio. "Gaara. ¿Quienes te acompañan?" El rubio pregunto curioso por lo que el Kazekage le responde con confianza. "Traigo a mi hermana Temari y a Matsuri mi aprendiz." Gaara respondió por lo que Naruto accedió y miro a su asistente. "Podrías enviarle un mensaje a Sesshomaru y a Fu. Diles que iremos a un viaje a la niebla para ver lo referente a la alianza con la niebla." El kage llamo y la asistente de inmediato envió el mensaje al Jonin y a la Tokebetsu. Rápidamente ambos aparecieron y el Kage asintió. "Bien Gaara, tu nos acompañaras porque el Mizukage también te menciono en la carta." El Kage asintió y se prepararon para su viaje.

* * *

Mientras que en Konoha las cosas se veían negras. Konoha ha decaído lo que jamás ha caído en solamente dos años. La alianza entre la arena fue destituida y removida de la lista y Konoha no tenía aliados en quien confiar. Peor aun, el hombre enmascarado del Akatsuki tomo control de la aldea del Sonido y después de tomar varios de las pequeñas naciones tiene el equivalente a un 55% mas de territorio que la aldea de la Hoja. En los poco par de años; Tsunade tomo el cargo como la Quinta Hokage de Konoha mientras que su esposo Jiraiya tomo el cargo como Lider del Clan Sarutobi y Minato como líder del Clan senju.

El anterior tercer Hokage simplemente revelo que entrenaría y viajaría por las naciones tratando de al regresar ser más poderoso y compararse a sus tiempos de gloria. Y también tomaría cargo del espionaje para Konoha, eso ni se preguntaba.

Hashirama y Tobirama se encontraban en un campo de entrenamiento entrenando, cada quien por su cuenta.

Fue cuando ambos sonrieron.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" El Primer Hokage llamo a la técnica y un dragón de fuego fue rápidamente contra el segundo Hokage. El segundo Hokage impacto la palma de su mano en el suelo. "Kuraton: Kuranui." El segundo Hokage llamo y del mismo suelo, tentáculos obscuros obstruyeron el paso del dragón.

El primer Hokage de inmediato fue con Taijutsu y trato de empezar con un golpe pero el segundo lo bloqueo. Fue cuando ambos sacaron sus Katanas y ambos filos chocaron. "Mokuton: Daijuurin no Jutsu." Hashirama anuncio y su mano se convirtió en tres partes de madera que se extendían y que iban a dirección del primer Hokage.

Fue cuando el Segundo Hokage se hizo intangible por un solo momento y después se hizo tangible.

"Peleaste bien Hermano." Hashirama felicito a su pequeño hermano que agradeció por la felicitación. "Tu también hermano." Y eso fue todo y ambos hermanos regresaron a la residencia senju.

* * *

Tayuya empezó a vivir con los Senju ya que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle a Naruto por haberla salvado de aquellos hombres que casi la mataban.

Kushina en vez tuvo una hija pelirroja a la cual llamo Mito.

'Al parecer no todo en Konoha esta perdido.' Hashirama pensó y se marcho a su casa, lo mismo ocurrió con Tobirama. Ambos empezaron desde Chunin para no dejarlos en vergüenza y en dos años avanzaron a ser ANBU. Aunque ambos no podían quedarse así decidieron vivir ahora como Jonin's errantes.

* * *

**Aquí esta la segunda parte del fic Un Gran Cambio como lo prometí a todos ustedes.**

**Como prometí también, empezaría con una pelea, jamás dije como seria pero los deje con la pica, lo suficiente para que vean mas allá. **

**Ahora con lo que pasara. **

**Akatsuki fue erradicado antes de esto y se ira explicando brevemente en los demás capítulos y Tobi emigro a la aldea del sonido para poder tomar control de ella y las otras aldeas. Ahora notas mías.**

**Las primeras parejas oficiales serán TobiAnko y HashiYugao; y no habrá harem para los hermanos.**

**Los novatos de Konoha todos son Chunin, y no Sasuke no es Jonin ni tampoco de RAIZ, y la única pareja entre estos es NejiTen y eso es todo; no hay nada aun decidido ni votado. **

**Por ahora se quedara así hasta el siguiente capitulo, **


End file.
